


Como meus, sonhos seus

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Hopeful Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Todos os sonhos de Erwin, Levi se perguntou se poderia realizá-los por ele. Se estava tudo bem se ele pudesse o contar, em seus próprios sonhos, como era a sensação.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Como meus, sonhos seus

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, olá!Eu estava MUITO ansiosa quanto a postar essa fic. Na verdade, eu nem iria postar, mas a @InvinietEevee me convenceu de que estava aceitável.  
> Eu sou nova no fandom, nem li o mangá ainda, então estava insegura se conseguiria passar a energia que queria.  
> Mas eu terminei o anime ontem, o luto ta me consumindo, saudades do meu anjo :(
> 
> E bem, o Levi merece mais, eu daria o mundo para ele, e o devolveria todos que ama, se pudesse. 
> 
> De qualquer forma, essa fic tem spoilers do episódio 55 de snk, como devem imaginar. Então, leia por sua conta e risco, caso ainda não tenha assistido. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Levi achava aquilo estupidez. Por que Erwin queria tanto ir aquela missão?Ele não seria útil no campo de batalha.

O pior é que o loiro _sabia_ disso. Ele estava sendo teimoso.

 _"Qual é, ele já tem 36 anos, podia ter um pouco de juízo!"_ era o que pensava enquanto caminhava até a sala do maior.

Talvez ele pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Não sabia como, apenas daria seu melhor.

Mas após algumas palavras, Levi percebeu que o amado não mudaria de idéia, nem com uma arma apontada para si, nem que ele falasse que quebraria suas pernas.

— Tudo bem. — disse, segurando na maçaneta da porta. — Confiarei em seu julgamento, Erwin. — ele saiu, deixando o outro pensativo em sua sala.

Mais tarde, Levi pensou, talvez, se tivesse quebrado as pernas daquele idiota, ele ainda estivesse em sua cama, roncando alto como sempre.

**[...]**

Levi não tinha certeza se deveria fazer aquilo. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Por que tinha deixado aquele filho da puta fugir?Ele não tinha prometido que o mataria?

Não, aquilo poderia esperar. Com certeza, Levi o mataria, iria cumprir sua palavra, como sempre fez.

Naquela situação, no telhado, o guerreiro pensava no que seria certo fazer. Qual era a resposta?

Parecia irônico.

Procurar uma resposta, ele mesmo disse que nunca as tinha, então, por que agora tinha que ser diferente?

Bem, era seu amado ali, era o comandante mais inteligente que conheceu, aquele que Levi prometeu seguir até o fim de sua vida.

Por outro lado, o garoto, Armin, também tinha um futuro brilhante. Nunca substituiria Erwin, ninguém nunca poderia fazer isso.

— Por favor, aguente firme. — sussurrou, pegando a seringa. Ele não podia hesitar, não havia tempo. De repente, o comandante ergueu a mão.

— Pro...fes...sor… — sua voz era fraca, mal poderia ser ouvida, se não fosse de uma distância pequena. Levi sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia sobre o passado de Erwin, e o quanto ele se culpava pelo mesmo.

Ah, Erwin realmente iria querer aquilo?Voltar ao campo de batalha, voltar com quase toda equipe morta para ter mais pesadelos todas as noites?

_"Obrigado, Levi."_

Ele apertou os olhos, sentindo seu coração doer. Não, ele não iria querer. Levi estava apenas sendo egoísta.

Ele se virou, olhando o mais novo que se encontrava do outro lado do telhado. Ele se levantou, olhando para o amado mais uma vez.

— Sinto muito, Erwin. — e ele fez o que precisava fazer.

Sua vida sempre foi assim, fazer o necessário e não o que ele queria. Receber o que merecia e não o que gostaria.

Agora, mais uma vez, alguém que amava havia ido embora. O guerreiro estava começando a acreditar que era um karma pelo que fez no passado.

Quando ele colocou aquela seringa no braço de Armin, apenas um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça. O que Erwin lhe contava sobre as aulas particulares de seu pai, sobre o mundo exterior.

O oceano, ah, sim. Ele queria visitá-lo, assim como o rapaz que o guerreiro estava salvando.

_"Se eu fizer isso, posso cumprir esse sonho por você?"_

Não apenas esse, o de ver o que havia no porão também. Principalmente aquele de dar significado aos sacrifícios de todos seus soldados já mortos no campo de batalha.

Todos os sonhos de Erwin, Levi se perguntou se poderia realizá-los por ele. Se estava tudo bem se ele pudesse o contar, em seus próprios sonhos, como era a sensação.

Mais tarde, quando Hange disse que ele havia partido, quando o guerreiro olhou para a cidade, respondendo com algo qualquer, Levi teve uma resposta em seu coração.

_Sim, você pode, Levi._


End file.
